


Treasures of the Sea

by IvyCpher



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Kisses, Rain, Sleeping Together, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: It's never rained more in Moominvalley, and the best thing to do after a day of rain is to head to the sea to look for washed up treasures. And that's exactly what Moomin and Snufkin decide to do.





	Treasures of the Sea

There was never a bigger storm in Moominvalley then there was that night. The sky rumbled and shook, rain pounded down loudly like bullets, and the wind howled like some sort of hungry beast.

The lights in Moomin House had flickered off with the storm and the only light in the house was from candles and the fire place. It was such a harsh storm that Snufkin took Moomin's invitation to come inside for the night.

"I wish I could be as chaotic as the storm!" Little My said from where she stood on her tiptoes looking out the window into the black night.

"I think you're chaotic enough as it is," Moomin said. He sat with Snufkin on the rug near the fire.

Little My turned away from the window and stuck her tongue out at Moomin. "What do you know, you're about as chaotic as a stick of butter!"

"Well, Little My, I already think you're as chaotic as the storm." Snufkin said. "Maybe more so."

Before Moomin or Little My could say anything more, Moomin Mama came in with a tray of tea. "Tea anyone? I always think it tastes best when it's raining, especially like it is now."

And Moomin Mama was right, which was expected, she was always right. Everyone's tea tasted far better than it usually did.

As Moomin drank his tea it warmed him up in a way that made him wonder if he was cold. It also made him tired. He yawned over the cup's rim and steam came back into his face. He looked over at Snufkin who was taking small sips of his own tea. "When you're finished with your tea, Snufkin, do you want to go to bed?"

Snufkin smiled softly, "Sure, Moomin, thank you again for inviting me in." He leaned forward to look out the window the best he could. "I'm not the best swimmer so I don't know how well I would've spent the night outside." He laughed softly.

"You're always welcome in Moomin House, dear." Moomin Mama said from her chair where she was knitting something oddly shaped and bright yellow. "Even if it's not flooding."

Moomin nodded, "Yeah! I wish you'd spend the night more often really, it's fun." He felt his face grow warm and quickly downed the small amount of tea remaining in his cup. Even though Snufkin was his boyfriend sometimes he just felt so embarrassed about talking about spending time with him infront of his family.

"Then I guess I'll spend the night more then. When it dries up after this storm you could even spend the night with me in my tent if you wanted."

"I'd love that!"

And when Snufkin finished his tea, he and Moomin bid Moomin Mama goodnight (Little My had already fallen asleep) and went upstairs to Moomin's bedroom.

Though they had been dating a good few months, Moomin and Snufkin had never slept in the same bed together. Moomin was very excited and nervous for it, he just hoped he wasn't annoying to sleep with. He didn't want to make Snufkin not want to sleep with him again.

When Moomin shut his bedroom door behind him, he sighed softly. His room was dark since it had no candles and he grabbed Snufkin's hand. "Snufkin, what do you usually do when it rains?"

Snufkin squeezed Moomin's paw, "When the weather is particularly bad I usually look for a cave to stay in." He took a few steps towards the bed and sat down on the edge. Moomin sat beside him. "They're the best place to stay for all kinds of weather."

"But don't you think they're a bit spooky?" Moomin asked. Outside a loud crack of thunder rang out, causing him to jump and snuggle up close to Snufkin.

Snufkin let go of Moomin's hand to wrap his arm around him. He held on to him tightly, "Not at all, I've found that most spooky things live not in caves but in normal houses and even in our minds."

Moomin thought about that for a moment, he let his head fall on Snukin's shoulder and listened to the rain. He wondered how Snufkin knew so much, probably because of his travels. He yawned softly.

"Tired?" Snufkin asked. He kissed Moomin's forehead.

"Ye-Yeah," Moomin yawned again.

"Then let's go to sleep."

Moomin nodded softly and peeled himself off of Snufkin to maneuver under the covers. Snufkin took off his hat then placed it on the nightstand before following suit.

"Do you think it will be raining in the morning?" Moomin asked. He looked at Snufkin who was laying on his stomach.

"Probably not," Snufkin crossed his arms under his chin. "I don't think the clouds have enough water in them to rain so much so long."

"Well.. If it's not raining, would you like to go with me to the shore tomorrow morning? All the best shells and things come up after a storm."

"That sounds great, Moomin." Under the covers, Snufkin's tail wrapped around Moomin's ankle. "I'm sure we'll find something great."

Moomin felt his face grow warm at the touch of Snufkin's tail. He smiled, "Great!" And then he was silent for a moment, the only noise being the sound of the rain above and all around them. "Good night, Snufkin.. I love you."

"I love you too, Moomin."

And together they went to sleep with the white noise of the rain.

***

In the morning when Moomin awoke, grey light was streaming through his window and Snufkin was curled in a ball asleep besides him. With the way he was sleeping and how his hair was messy and sticking every which way, Moomin thought Snufkin rather looked like a cat. He sat up slowly as to not disturb him and yawned quietly.

Since Snufkin was sleeping on the outside of the bed Moomin couldn't get up without disturbing him. But that was alright, he quite liked just sitting with him in the warm bed. He bent down and pressed a kiss to Snufkin's cheek. To his surprise, Snufkin's eyes fluttered open. "O-Oh! Snufkin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."

Snufkin yawned then sat on his knees, "No, no, you didn't wake me up, Moomin. I've been up for a while now, I was just resting my eyes and waiting for you to wake up." He gave a soft smile and grabbed ahold of Moomin's paw then kissed it. "Are you ready for our seaside adventure?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Moomin nodded. "But let's not leave through the front door, Little My will be sure to follow us if we do."

"Then how do you want us to leave the house?"

Moomin quickly scrambled over Snufkin and went over to his window. He opened it as wide as it could go. "With my latter!" 

Snufkin grabbed his hat from the nightstand and pulled it on. He moved over to the window and looked out it. "I forgot you had that, Moomin, that's a great idea."

Moomin beamed at the compliment and took a step back, "After you!"

With a soft smile Snufkin nodded and set out the window, he took slow careful steps as not to slip.

A gust of wind blew and Moomin closed his eyes against it. It was warm and muggy and he was sure that his fur was going to frizz up while he and Snufkin were out but he didn't care. When he opened his eyes again, Snufkin was nearly down the latter, he quickly started after him.

Once they were both safely on the ground, Moomin looked back at the house. The windows were dark and it looked like no one was up, the rain did make people very sleepy after all. He was just happy to be out and alone with Snufkin. The ground was wet beneath his toes and the grass squished like a sponge as they walked along the little path that seemed to lead anywhere they could ever want to go.

The sun was covered in clouds but the air felt incredibly warm, Moomin took a big breath of it and it even made his lungs feel sticky. "Snufkin, what's the best sea treasure you've ever found?" He asked as they came to the little billy goat bridge at the end of the lane. The ground was sodden and made loud squishing noises wherever they stepped. The little stream under the bridge was dark and muddy and roaring along, touching the boards of the bridge and nearly engulfing it.

Snufkin took ahold of Moomin's paw and made the first careful step on to the bridge's slick wooden boards. He thought for a moment, "A pair of spectacles with a beaded chain."

Moomin who had been focused in looking at the swirling dark water around the bridge looked up at Snufkin's answer. "Spectacles? What made them so special to find?" He asked as they walked across the bridge unharmed.

With a gentle shrug Snufkin reached into his tunic pocket and removed his beat up pipe. "I don't really know what made them special, but isn't that what makes things special?" The path lead them under the thick canopy of large pine trees, the ground was hardly as wet as the footpath had been. Above them, the dark green needles shined in the morning light with rain they had caught. He put the end of the pipe between his lips and fished in his pocket again until he pulled out a match and a small snub of herbs and other things. He stuffed the herbs in and lit the match with his nail and put it in the tip of the pipe. "Liking something without having any idea why other than because it speaks to you in some far off way," A small puff of white smoke lingered with Snufkin's words, he held the end of the pipe in the tip of his fingers. "It's special to find something special."

Snufkin had a habit of saying beautiful things that Moomin could never fully understand and never asked further about because he was worried they wouldn't seem as beautiful. He nodded and wondered to himself whatever happened to the person who had lost their spectacles in the sea and if they ever got a new pair. "Special," He muttered quietly. The wind blew again and the sweet smoke from Snufkin's pipe filled the air. Moomin slowly breathed in the second hand smoke and sighed it out. "What did you do with the spectacles then?"

"I gave them to a mermaid who looked like she was having a bad day."

And then their conversation fell into a comfortable silence that neither of them minded because it was early in the morning and sometimes the best thing to do early in the morning was to hold your partner's hand in a loving silence.

Moomin could hear the sea before he could see it, he could smell it too. The salty air and the loud crashes of the waves, it sent a burst of energy through him that made him want to run the rest of the way. Somewhere above them a seagull cackled and the clouds moved away to show the sun.

When they reached the sandy shores of the beach, the sand was brown and wet and thick with water. Wherever they stepped imprints of their feet were left behind and water came soaked through the prints and rested in the depressions were their toes had been. Though the sun was now out and shining brightly, the sea and the sky were a terrible misty grey colour that made the beach not feel like the beach at all but somewhere else. The sand was littered with large rocks and broken sells and drift word and far many more things.

"Isn't it beautiful, Moomin?"

Moomin turned around to find Snufkin not looking at the scenery, but at him. He felt his face grow warm as he struggled to find words. "Oh uh- it is. It feels like a ghost beach from some sort of supernatural novel."

Snufkin laughed softly, the wind suddenly snatched at his hat and he had to drop his pipe to keep it from flying away. The left over ash in it spilled into the sand. Moomin picked it up and dusted it off for him while Snufkin struggled with his hat. "Thanks," He smiled softly, dropping the pipe back into his pocket. "I never thought to call this place a ghost beach though, you think of the best things."

At that Moomin blushed darker, "Oh not really!" He absentmindedly looked around. He bent down to pick up a red piece of sea glass, rubbed soft by the crashing waves. He fingered it for a moment before tossing it back to the sand. "You're the one who thinks of the best things, Snufkin.. Everything you say is so beautiful."

Snufkin held his hat in his hands, unable to wear it due to the wind. His hair was a mouse nest of tangles and curls and there was a blush darkening his cheeks. "Well.." He started slowly, his paws moving down the bridge of his hat. "I try and say beautiful things to beautiful people, you know."

And Moomin was quiet for just a second before it clicked. A great wave crashed off shore and when it did Moomin flung himself into Snufkin's arms in a great hug. "Oh, Snuf! You're too nice to me!"

Snufkin stumbled back, a bright smile on his lips. He hugged Moomin tightly and laughed into his neck, "But it's just too easy to be nice to you, Moomin, and you're my boyfriend after all." He kissed Moomin's nose. "Someone should always be as nice as they can be to their partner."

Moomin kissed Snufkin. He kissed him because he wanted to and because he thought he might die from a fever if he let him say anymore nice things to him. He kissed him because it was a beautiful day on the ghostly beach and he loved him so much. He kissed him because Snufkin was the very best thing to ever happen to him and Moomin wanted him to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like two weeks ago and then forgot about it and just now picked it up again. Watch as I self project my lovey dovey feelings into Snufkin.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
